INVOLUNTARY mortal ecstasy
by fatestragedy
Summary: The year of the Triwizard Tournament was full of twists as a new character floods the limelight. A secret love is not safe within the walls of this inevitable fate. Is he the key to Cedric's survival? NEW CHAPTER [5] UP [longest yet]
1. CHAPTER one: The Binding of Fate

**INVOLUNTARY** mortal ecstasy

This is a true fanfiction to its fullest folks! This story contains an original character of my own creation (although if you read carefully enough he sounds like a spitting image of myself) and **CONTAINS MASSIVELY EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF SLASH! **If you don't like it, don't read it. And although I do highly appreciate constructive criticism please _please_ no reviews that say such things as; "OMFG! Your writings are a travesty and a mockery of this brillant piece of literature, you should go to hell! BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I beg you, none of those. So please read, enjoy and do review . . . nicely! **DISCLAIMER; **Although Cedric (Robert Pattinson) equals sex I do not own him, nor Harry, nor anything JK Rowling related.

**CHAPTER** one; The Binding of Fate

Let's go down the list now, shall we? _I am sixteen going on seventeen, oh what is a boy to . . . ._ sorry folks I'll try my hardest not to break into song here MOVING ON! Rebellious, sarcastic, narcissistic, loving, outgoing, literal, not always all there, fun, unprodigal, simple, purgatorying, perfect, forgiven, ironic, chaotic, spineless, sympathetic, hopeful, unsent, pure, a man, surrendering, homosexual, not all me . . . oh sorry did I skip that one? The last was _homosexual_, and a sixth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, whoopee! Didn't see that one coming now did you? Yah so you see how this works out so perfectly. Luckily it's not a terrible loss for you see, no one knows. Although there's something strange that happened this year, something that would shake the earth and leave chaos in its wake for years to come. But a withstanding love would make it through the heartbreak and turmoil. This is my life . . . this is my story.

September the first, on the train to Hogwarts I take my usual route through the train peering into the cabins to see if I recognize one, if any, of my small group of friends so that I might join them for the endless bumpy ride. Disappointed as usual I took my seat in a cabin next to the door, in the front of the train which just so happens to be my ideal position; cold, noisy, and cramped. Slumping down into one off the rock hard cushions I release a sigh of relief after having hoisted my massive trunk into the overhead compartment. After stuffing my wand (10 inches, redwood, dragon heartstring) into the breast pocket of my grey tweed blazer I threw the matching scarf around my neck and kicked my legs up onto the seat, stretching out and getting more comfortable for the long and silent ride to school.

Judging by my sense of fashion you would do well to take note that I have a tiny fetish for scarves, and am often caught violating school dress code by my needs to place myself outside the conformist method of generality. So in time I grew fond of Muggle fashion and in recent years I have subscribed to several magazines by way of owl, it was just my luck to have acquainted witches in high places. I then began to flip through the latest issue of GQ when I heard the familiar whistle and sigh of the engine which signaled our departure. I quietly laughed to myself as I listened for the stragglers to scream at the conductor for them to hold the train as they threw out their last goodbyes and run after the accelerating locomotive. But only one was heard this time around and a very distinct one at that so I set down the magazine and propped open the door to the cabin to watch.

I didn't catch his face until he boarded the train and huffed apologies at the conductor who shooed him away at the instant. When he turned to face me it was hard to draw my eyes away from his trunk that was practically falling open and dropping his garments and materials everywhere. Shaking my head and grinning at the sight I sat back down and propped up my reading material once more. Just then I heard my cabin door slide open and as soon as I looked up to scream at the first year who was desperately lost I stopped dead in my thought process to register the face of God. Cedric Diggory.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked me flashing his set of pearly whites. And when I opened my mouth to respond the words wouldn't come so I just incessantly shook my head and he took a seat, throwing his trunk down in front of him. As I tried to slide back behind my paper shield he began muttering to himself.

"Worthless piece of garbage, I knew it wasn't worth keeping after what happened at the Cup!" he said throwing his things back inside it.

"The 'Cup'?" I asked intrigued as to why Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Hunk would take pity on a poor unfortunate soul as myself and not bother going to look for his Quidditch buddies to sit with and actually try conversing with me.

"The Quidditch World Cup. Didn't you go? I swear, half the world's wizarding population was there."

"No actually I couldn't afford to go and I had no means of transportation to start with. Although, I would have loved to, what was it like?" I asked setting down and closing my magazine, after all I didn't think an opportunity like this would roll around too often. Usually Cedric is surrounded by women, we had never actually had a conversation face to face accept for the occasional 'hey' as I passed through the common room. I bet he didn't even know my name.

"Oh Harvey, it was thrilling! You're Harvey, right?"

_He did know my name . . . odd._

"Yah I'm Harvey, I hope you know me I've only been in your house for the past six years Cedric!" I laughed. _What the hell am I doing?_

"Of course I know you! Who could forget that smile?"

_What did he say? _Clearing his throat and diverting his eyes his smile faded and he stared out into the countryside. "Anyway, it was thrilling and not only the game but the_ afterparty_. The Irish really know how to throw a ballyhoo!"

"I should know." I said trying to act casual after that last remark that stood out like a sore thumb.

"You're Irish?"

"Of course I'm Irish, note the pale skin and accent."

"Really now? I always thought you were English, judging by your accent that is."

_He always thought? How long have we known so much about each other now? _I sat there staring at him in disbelief and slight confusion for quite sometime until finally he brought me out of my daydream with a series of shouts and claps. "Oh sorry I drifted for a moment, what were you on about?" He looked disappointed then and he sat back in a position very similar to my previous arrangement that I assembled in when I first settled in on the train. "Well I'm glad you finally got to put your impeccable Defense Against the Dark Arts skills to work."

"You heard about the Death Eaters?" he jolted up, smiling again.

"Who didn't? Have you ever picked up a Prophet, Ced?" I asked smiling at him in an expecting manner.

He slumped back as his cheeks reddened and in a bashful tone he prompted me; "I hope you don't think of me as the cute but thick jock everyone stereotypes me as, do you?"

"No, I don't" I said softly as I didn't know what else to say, this was a side of Cedric I had never seen before. And as I picked up my magazine once more I heard him whisper to himself; "I'm so glad." He fidgeted in his seat several times before he finally jumped up and plopped himself right down beside me and leaned in to my line of vision.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked in shock, confusion, and a little disgust since he was blocking my view of the Dolce & Gabbana ad.

"Trying to find out what you're reading, I've never seen a magazine like this before what is it?"

At this point I concluded I was either dreaming or Cedric was on some strange Muggle drug, most likely cocaine or heroine. "GQ, it's a Muggle fashion magazine. Why are you suddenly so interested in what I'm reading any-" I turned my head to face him and mid-sentence I broke off because we now sat face to face and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my nose. We sat like that for at least five minutes until I began to lose myself deep within his antagonistic grey eyes that kept leading me closer and closer until the sensation of enrapture flooded my nerves as it was sealed by our lips caressing one another's until the windows began to fog and we were on the floor. The taste of his being was like the sweet nectar of lust that had longed for an eternity to flow out into our heating embrace. Although I was now so far gone that this instant could have lasted forever I felt a tightening in his pants up against my leg as we continued the exchange of desire. It seemed like a fight for oxygen that was only pushed aside by the deep longing to continue this masquerade of fantasy prolonged for what seemed like perpetuity. I took off my shirt and helped him off with his as he then grinned so widely I had to flip him over onto his back as he laughed. I began to bite at his neck as he moaned and stuck me underneath once more. And just as he began to slide his hand down my chest and into my quickly tapering jeans I fearfully heard the familiar click and begining slide of the cabin door, in an instant I tore my wand from my coat that lay sprawled across the seat without words or diverting my eyes away from this glimpse of heaven I managed to seal off our world for another hour.

* * *

The silence grew as time rolled over the scenery. Scattered trees turned to forests, rivers turned to lakes, and I turned in my seat to prop my head up against the window as I incessantly flipped through the pages of my magazine . . . . fully clothed. Cedric sat there staring out the window in a trance that read satisfaction, only breaking it due to the roar of his stomach growling. He looked up at me in confusion and I knew what was to be said next so I did not dare turn my eyes from the page or else I would have rolled over in a laughing fit.

"D-did the snack trolley ever come, because I could have sworn-" he pointed towards the cabin door and I cut him off as I turned the page.

"No, I don't think so. But here, you sound pretty hungry." I offered him a pumpkin pasty I had been storing away and he gladly took it, brushing my hand with the soft warmth of his delicate fingertips in the process. And here is where the silence shrouded over our car yet again.

* * *

Awaking from the dazed slumber that overtook my clouded mind through the passing hour I sat up, stretched, yawned and glanced over to see still slumbering Cedric; wrapped in my scarf. There was a knock at the door. Upon answering it a Ravenclaw Prefect girl stepped in to announce that we would be arriving at Hogwarts shortly and to change into our uniforms. And before I could politely thank her for bellowing out the news which startled Cedric awake, she turned and exited, slamming the cabin door behind her.

"Well looks like this is it then." I sighed as I brought down my trunk to start shucking off the glamour and draw on the orthodoxy. Once a year I had to follow dress code and first day back seemed like the perfect opportunity. As I began to strip with my back to Cedric he sat up and gazed at me with that confused look again.

"This is _what_ then?" he asked standing and tightening my scarf around his neck.

"This is where we'll part ways for the rest of the term and you'll go back to being the oh-so popular and highly sought-after ladies man who is the shinning star that makes the name of Hufflepuff House to date." A tear rolled down my cheek as my voice rose past the point of breaking. In a silent huff I turned from him and continued undressing.

"How on earth," he began and thoughts raced through the remains of my frozen corpse as the approaching reprimanding drew nearer. _Here it comes! _I thought. "could I go back to that mundane life of constant drudgery after this?"

A smile grew across my face that peeked at the ends, caressing my ear lobes. I turned around and he held me tight. "So we'll see each other-"

"Every waking moment." he said to me, but then as I began to lose my self within those eyes again I sustained myself as reality struck me in the face. What was happening? Was any of this for real?

"What is this?" I asked in shock. And as the silhouette of the castle cast us in shadow as it stood proudly in front of the jackal moon he simply replied;

"Fate . . ."


	2. CHAPTER two: INSPIRE

**INVOLUNTARY **mortal ecstacy

This is a true fanfiction to its fullest folks! This story contains an original character of my own creation (although if you read carefully enough he sounds like a spitting image of myself) and **CONTAINS MASSIVELY EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF SLASH! **If you don't like it, don't read it. And although I do highly appreciate constructive criticism please _please_ no reviews that say such things as; "OMFG! Your writings are a travesty and a mockery of this brillant piece of literature, you should go to hell! BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I beg you, none of those. So please read, enjoy and do review . . . nicely! **DISCLAIMER; **Although Cedric (Robert Pattinson) equals sex I do not own him, nor Harry, nor anything JK Rowling related.

**CHAPTER** two; INSPIRE

As the Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade station the train doors opened and a rumble of thunder was heard overhead. When the students flew from the train all merging into a violent collage of random insignias drenched in a black sea Cedric and I were separated. Heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour and I advanced without warning to the hundred horseless carriages that stood waiting for us outside the station. The door creaked shut and the rain fell harder, throwing itself against the windows. Moments later with a great lurch the carriages proceeded up to the castle. Throughout the rumbling and splashing I could hardly make out the faces of my company but it mattered not to me for they did not speak. Pressing my cheek against the glass I tried losing myself in the heavy gaze of the moonlight as I felt a hand caress my knee. Cedric sat smiling at me so brightly his priceless grin shown through the obscurity.

"I thought I'd lost you for a moment." I whispered into his ear as I took a firm grasp of his hand and stroked it gently with my thumb as we hid ourselves in the shadows.

"You'll never lose me."

Through the gate, edged with magnificent sculptures and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Behind that of which was seen of Cedric's delicately placed soaking hair I could see the school looming in around us, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as our carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. And as Cedric and I made our own way I stopped and he looked back as I released his hand. My look read it was for the best and he nodded at me in understanding agreement. Still as I looked back upon his racing to take shelter he stopped when I noticed I was not jogging up at his side. He stopped turned back and pulled me by the scarf up the flight of steps.

"Ced, look out!" I shouted as we jumped out of range of the falling water bomb. Looking up we saw Peeves looming overhead bombarding the student with red balloons. We were lucky enough to not get any more sodden then we already had been and made our way into the Great Hall just as McGonagall had stormed out and slipped in a puddle.

Now as casual as we were walking in together, without touching, we could not contain our bursting smiles and spurts of laughter as we proceeded towards the Hufflepuff table. The Great Hall was Greatly adorned with the finest décor for the welcoming feast, and I of course could not get over the aroma of the brightly burning candles that hovered above. Amused as we were we took our seats across from each other as no welcoming was heard. The laughter ceased and I had to confront the glower of Cedric's adoring fans.

"Ced, who the hell is this ruddy bloke?" interrogated his right hand man.

"Who, Harvey, don't you recognize him, he's in our house?"

"We know who he is!" shouted one of the fangirls.

"But what the hell is he doing sitting so close to us?" chimed in another aghast looking girl. And maybe here is where I should inform you that I am not one of the most beloved members of Hufflepuff. No one likes an art freak for some reason, and I'm just bursting with ingenuity therefore; rejected. I paint and sew and sing and write and play several instruments, and I thought fame and praise was devoted to those strictly born of the arts, my bad. In this school it's not about how well you can croon and audience to their knees or spread vibrant colors across an image that sends an endless sum of tears streaming from your aspiring admiration. It's about the sport, Quidditch, that's what matters to them, who snagged the snitch the swiftest.

"He's a friend, a close friend at that. We practically spent the entire summer together get over it." he chastised in a tone that sounded so livid that I thought the table would crack straight down the middle. Though fury brimmed his peak winking he turned from me as the table grew silent and Dumbledore stood to address the students. Lucky for you only half of this torment has been recorded for plot development reasons, the entire festival of absurdity carried on throughout the entire Sorting.

"I have but two words to say to you," Dumbledore announced to the apprentices who were eagerly awaiting his solemn words of ancient wisdom only to be greeted with; _Tuck in! _And with a wave of his arms the tables filled with a feast to engorge ourselves upon for the time being until the next 'unexpected' announcement. coughsTriwizard Tournament!cough, cough

When the students had their share and the dishes were cleared Dumbledore stood once more to speak. "So, now that we're all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." He continued on reminding us about the forbidden objects, the forbidden forest, and the forbidden Hogsmeade to all those under third year, basically everything forbidden. Until . . .

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Qudditch Cup will not take place this year." Several voices moaned and Cedric shook his head in disbelief. He began aimlessly gaping at me, too shocked to speak and then as a fiery rage burst into flame from deep within those grey eyes he turned to face Dumbledore in fury. I however sat back and took in the details since I already knew of the event about to unfold before us.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely, I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. An event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

One of the Weasley children chimed in at this point in time with some dimwitted remark that caused the entire hall to riot. Oh and do note I left out Mad Eye's dully dramatic entrance which had previously caused the student body to tense up and go quiet BECAUSE this story is not focused upon the minor and insignificant characters. Now back to me!

Dumbledore went on to explain the history and purpose of the tournament as it drew to a close Cedric seemed to brighten up. When the overly dramatic headmaster retired to his chair, the students filed out to bed. Cedric, could not stop grinning, wide-eyed and mesmerized by the very idea of such a thing he began to express his feelings for the thrills that lie ahead for the new term when his unforgiving posse bum-rushed him, shoving me out of the picture _literally._ We were standing right in front of the portrait hole when they slammed it shut before I could even stick my foot in the door. Glumly, I recited the recited the password for the irritated canvas once more and when I finally found my way into the busy common room it began to flood with whispering pupils. Professor Sprout, Head of House, stood with a clipboard in front of the stairways leading to the boys and girls dormitories.

"Now listen up kiddies," she began as the conversation died down. "Due to the forthcoming arrivals of our guest schools, I have volunteered to house some of the girls from Beauxbatons. Therefore there in lies a flaw in the housing system. So after I moved some people around it turns out some of the girls will have to bunk with the boys." All the girls squealed and beamed in Cedric's direction. Those closest to him tried to cut off the circulation in all his limbs as they tried to contain themselves while he flashed a courtesy smile.

"However," Professor Sprout sounded stern. "You _will _be kept under an ever watchful surveillance system, so no funny business! Anyway because of this I had to move some people around and there's an empty dorm where I can house to willing young gentlemen, any takers?" She gazed around the room hopefully and not a single being moved an inch, it was like gazing into a mausoleum. They all longed to bask in the boast-worthy glory that is the entire concept of co-ed dorms.

Yet no one seemed to notice this until I looked over and found Cedric at my side. He must have moved during the time I took my eyes off him which had been since the groupies had shoved me from the receiving line. But yah, there was Cedric smiling as ever slowly raising his hand in the air and coughing politely to grab Sprout's attention.

"Mr. Diggory?" she exclaimed. "Are you certain? I mean _you_ of all people!"

Cedric rolled his eyes at this and continued with; "Professor, I get enough of the fangirls during the day . . . a man's gotta sleep now and again." He winked at her. Again! Him with the winking! Was this a continuous twitch or just a friendly gesture?

"Very well, I suppose you're right." stated whilst jotting something down on her clip board. "Anyone else?" And before I could scan the room for that one desperate hopeful who might have the chance to spend the term alone with Cedric Diggory himself, he blew in my ear causing me to mumble something which caused. . .

"Ah, Mr. Edun, how very considerate of you! I'm most certain Mr. Diggory will appreciate the company. Now you two follow me, everyone else off to your dormitories."

_OMFG, what the hell just happened?_ I screamed in my head as my jaw slowly fell to the floor. And as Cedric stood and began to walk past he took his hand and gently shut my mouth. Standing me up, he pulled me once more by more scarf to now our dormitory. Approaching a lone tapestry of a fallen unicorn in the far corner of the common room behind the stairwell to the girl's dormitories, Professor Sprout gazed awkwardly at us as Cedric stayed persistent in pulling me along. Shaking it off she began to explain our predicament.

"You two have a very special housing situation. You might not think much of it cut it could be quite envied if discovered so do try to contain your enthusiasm and speak of it to no one, not a soul!" Looking at us expectantly for our confirmed reassurance we nodded violently and she continued on.

"To get through," she indicated the wall. "Just imagine the one thing that inspires you most and you're in! Follow me." Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and stepped up to the hanging textile which pulled gracefully away like a stage curtain to reveal the plain stone wall. Then in an instant she was gone.

Stepping forward into the thick blackness the roar of flame ignited a warm glow throughout the homely dorm. A fireplace, almost identical to the one in the common room, burned steadfast, emitting a soothing odor into the inviting atmosphere. Two brilliantly embroidered armchairs sat facing each other in front of the conflagration only to be separated by the restful sofa blocking the flares which cast soft shadows over the medieval area rug that covered the floor space. On one side of the almost circular room, stood a large L-shaped desk next to massive shelves that lined the walls, flowing with books. But the piece de resistance was the bed. One word; massively elegant. The bed was the size of a small walk-in closet and was adorned with the most luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets that were a pale yellow in color with great black pillows that looked like they were going to burst but collapsed to the touch. Overhead lie the ancient Hufflepuff insignia and in awe we turned to face Sprout, looking at her like we had stepped into heaven and been knighted.

"This very dorm," she began softly as she walked in front of the fire. "belonged to Helga Hufflepuff herself, when the founding fathers of this school still resided on campus that is. Dumbledore has permitted me to open it up for this term only; due to the current circumstances I had no other choice. Do take good care of it." She addressed us solemnly. "I trust you will. Behind that tapestry to the right of the bed is a direct link to Prefects bathroom, like I said; _speak of this to no one._"

I took one final sweep of my surroundings as Sprout summoned our belongings to the foot of the bed. And taking it all in I realized something that I thought was odd and I unfortunately I waited too long to discuss it with Sprout for she began to exit the room.

"It's all quite lovely, Professor, but there seems to be a mistake there's-" but she had already gone. "Only one bed. . ."


	3. CHAPTER three: Time Limit

**INVOLUNTARY** mortal ecstacy 

This is a true fanfiction to its fullest folks! This story contains an original character of my own creation (although if you read carefully enough he sounds like a spitting image of myself) and **CONTAINS MASSIVELY EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF SLASH!** If you don't like it, don't read it. And although I do highly appreciate constructive criticism please _please_ no reviews that say such things as; "OMFG! Your writings are a travesty and a mockery of this brillant piece of literature, you should go to hell! BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I beg you, none of those. So please read, enjoy and do review . . . nicely! **DISCLAIMER;** Although Cedric (Robert Pattinson) equals sex I do not own him, nor Harry, nor anything JK Rowling related.

**CHAPTER **three; Time Limit

"Divination, again?" I cried. The next morning at breakfast Professor Sprout was handing out our class schedules and moans of sorrow rang soundly throughout the chatter within the hollowed walls of the Great Hall.

"What's the problem?" Cedric asked, concerned, while the worshipers continued to glower into their porridge.

"They stuck me in Divination again! This will make it the second year I've had to retake it!" I sobbed overdramatically. "That means I have it with the fourth years, and worse yet . . . Gryffindor." Several gasps echoed down the table for all knew Gryffindor was the enemy. Although Cedric had beaten them for the Inter-House Qudditch Cup only last term, there was no telling how far they would go to take revenge.

"Oh Harvey, I'm so sor-" Cedric sighed as he reached out for my hand lying on the table when a jittery fangirl intercepted him.

"What classes do you have Ced, hmmm, why don't we compare schedules?" And with that she ripped it from his hands and took off to join a giggling gaggle of chirping cheerleaders.

"Sorry about that." said Cedric dismally as he returned to his fork. I sat there without sound, watching . . . reflecting. _He felt sorry for me. He even tried to comfort me by attempting to grab my hand. I wonder if he . . ._

"Well I'm off to class." With a clang of his dish he jumped up and took off. I watched him pace quickly down the rows of benches in regret; he should have at least said good-bye. So after checking to see if anyone was plotting to use Cedric's leave of absence to pounce on me like a hungry vulture I left under the cover of swift flight. As I ran up the stairs and turned sharply onto the appropriate floor, I thought for a moment that I might be able to catch Ced before his Transfiguration lesson began.

No luck, he was no where in sight. Slightly let down, I headed back towards the stairway when suddenly a hand burst out from behind a door and I was sucked into a dark and dank broom closet. "Boo." whispered Cedric as he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Why I'm only having my mid-morning snack, that's all!" he said as he cut my breath with the seal of a kiss.

* * *

Making my way up the winding stairwell to Professor Trelawney's wretched classroom loft I tried to straighten up after having that go at it in the closet. I was just happy I didn't wear those massively bulky robes that made everything look huge and I looked just as classy in my sweater vest. I was set straight my tie as a chattering pack of fourth year Gryffindor's swept past me, nearly knocking everything out of my book bag. After cleaning up my things and stepping into the dim and musty room, I took a seat near the front by myself. Luckily no one enjoyed sitting there because of which the Professor liked to flash up in front of random students and cry out their inevitable fate in front of the entire procession, good thing too my fate was set and sealed (I was to be slaughtered mercilessly by savage centaurs in front of Buckingham Palace at the age of sixty two). It was the best she could come up with I suppose, so I kept my cries of hilarity to myself and tried not to stand out too much.

"Welcome my sweets," said bug-eyed Trelawney in a misty tone as she swept into the room. "To a new term at Hogwarts School, I trust you all had a long and prosperous break I am glad to see that each and every one of you has fared well in the precedent weeks. No today will be easy I just want you all to practice seeing into your crystal balls."

Several Gryffindor's snorted violently and had a laughing fit at the sound of 'balls'. _How very mature of this fine set of scholars. _I thought to myself and shook my head while I listened for the rest of the assignment.

"However if others would prefer it you may perform a tarot reading for your partner instead. Ah Mr. Edun seeing how you lack a comrade of sorts might I have the honor of performing a read-." She was cut off by the door slamming open and then shut again as a girl with wildly brown bushy hair stormed in the room. She clutched an armful of books in one arm as she stuffed a necklace down her blouse with the other. Mumbling an apology to Trelawney under her breath she threw herself into the seat opposite me. Professor blinked a few times, nodded and wafted away.

"Hermione Granger." she stated outstretching her hand.

"Harvey Edun." I replied with caution as I grasped hands with her. We shook once and released and she tore instantly to rummaging through her bag.

"So what's the assignment?" she asked me and I explained to her as I set up my own set of tarot cards, the only part of Divination I enjoyed.

"Perfect!" she replied. "I loathe this course but I've been practicing just so I can pass this term, so lets get to it shall we." And she tore the cards from my hands and began dealing them out using the the Romany Draw layout. In this system of tarot reading, the card-reader shuffles the deck, then spreads out all of the cards, asking the querent ((the person for whom the cards are being read)) to pick three cards, one at a time. The card-reader then flips the cards over, the one on the left telling of the past, the middle one telling current events, and the one on the right telling the future.

Gazing at the painted on embroidery of the cards backside I thought carefully of the prediction about to unfold before me. I had my superstitions and tarot cards are one of those that never lie. Choosing with every precaution I selected my three points of destiny as Hermione slowly turned them over. From left to right read my past; The Magician, my present; The Lovers, my future; Death. Hermione looked down at them with a deep look of concentration then opened her mouth to speak and closed it again and kept thinking. I however was stunned, an exact depiction of my life so far lie before me however Death was the twist.

"P-Pr-Professor," I called as she seemed to jitter over blinking wide-eyed at me. "What does this mean exactly, I-I don't quite understand it." She took in my question nodding and studied the cards. She muttered to herself for a while and gasped at occasion and then turned back to us.

"Here you see," she indicated The Magician. "This card represents your past apparently you have a strong magical history in your family and judging by the position of the card it comes from a lost branch in your family tree. Consisting of powerful Muggles and great wizards, I wouldn't doubt it if you could trace your bloodline all the back to the start of this school." I was aghast with accuracy, she was absolutely correct but I continued to sit there in disbelief.

"And here," she pointed to The Lovers. "Here lies a love so strong but so premature it hasn't had time to blossom. I do not know who this partner might be but whoever they are, they are in for a thrill. The way this card is tilted and the set polarity of the face reads that the two star-crossed partners shall billow through reality with the wrath of an empty desire to rid the world of all those who might frown upon a pairing as such."

_Wow, _I thought to myself. _She's good._

"But here," she said shifting the card's position slightly. "Here my dear boy is the downfall of forgotten veracity. A death shall rapture the makeup of true bliss sending chaotic tremors of shock and terror echoing throughout the dawning of a new chapter in your life. Time stands still on this faithful day, and none shall know of the actual events that take place whilst the black angel hovers anxiously above your meeting. My child I'm truly sorry, I deeply sympathize. It is inevitable of course but . . . he is going to die."

My eyes grew wide, my heart stopped, the room lie still every occupant lost in thought, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

A/N; Thanx for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming. New chapter up soon, continue to R&R! 


	4. CHAPTER four: Uninvited

**INVOLUNTARY** mortal ecstasy

This is a true fanfiction to its fullest folks! This story contains an original character of my own creation (although if you read carefully enough he sounds like a spitting image of myself) and **CONTAINS MASSIVELY EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF SLASH!** If you don't like it, don't read it. And although I do highly appreciate constructive criticism please _please_ no reviews that say such things as; "OMFG! Your writings are a travesty and a mockery of this brillant piece of literature, you should go to hell! BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I beg you, none of those. So please read, enjoy and do review . . . nicely! **DISCLAIMER;** Although Cedric (Robert Pattinson) equals sex I do not own him, nor Harry, nor anything JK Rowling related.

**CHAPTER** four; Uninvited

A whispering bombardment of prejudice and hate echoed through the back of my mind. Slowly I was lifted out of my deep slumber only to realize that the voices were trapped alongside me in reality. In fear of what I might come to find my eyes cautiously batted open to reveal the grinning Cheshire cat that was Ms. Hermione Granger looming over me with a great sigh of relief. She brushed her mangly brown locks from her eyes and smiled so wide I thought I'd see the rest of her gums. But that's not what I was currently occupied with at that precise moment in time, although she was at a loss for words her companions were not as short-handed.

Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter stood a few feet from the foot of my bed, bickering over some unknown cause. Unfortunately it did not take me long to decipher the series of hisses and pleas. "Why can't we just head off to supper like the rest of this school, eh Harry? We have no sentimental attachment to this fairy." Ron jeered in my general direction.

"Ron, please." Harry seemed to plead in my defense, surprisingly. "You and I both know we could care less for the art freak but sadly Hermione has gone off and somehow made friends with it. We'll just stay with her until he wakes up and then we'll blow out of here. Whaddya say?"

Ron shuffled his feet and pouted at Harry as his cheeks flooded with blood and his forehead began perspiring immensely. He kicked at the tiles on the floor and huffed. "But I'm _so_ hungry! Hermione can't you sit on his face or something? That's how Fred and George always get me up when mum's been screaming her head off for me." I watched as Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. She hoisted herself down off the bed and marched over to the bumbling oafs.

"Will you two stuff it?" she hissed smacking Ron in the back of your head. "He's just woken and he probably heard you running your mouths off about him for the past hour as well. I'm ashamed of you, both of you. Apologize this instant!" They rolled their eyes at her and tried desperately to contain their hilarity.

"Sorry mate." they uttered in unison and with that they made their way to the door.

"Best of luck Harvey, hope you fell better! Um, I'll see you in class then?" Hermione gazed hopefully at me.

"Sure thing babe," I winked. "Listen, Hermione . . . thank you." She gazed at me in a little confusion as she stepped down from her tippy-toes. I swear her and Cedric in confusion could be almost identical.

"For what?" she asked me.

"For staying with me, that's all. I really do appreciate it you know. I only wish that Ced-." I was cut off by the slamming of the hospital wing door up against the wall. Harry and Ron just barely dodged out of the way as Cedric came rushing in. _Speak of the devil. _I thought to myself. _Oh who am I kidding? He came! I knew he'd be worried about me. _But just as my fantasy of the knight in shinning armor was about to step out into reality in the form of my new found love a flick of the eye threw me off guard. I had no idea if this was truth or just my mind trying to play tricks on me within my weak state. As Cedric stopped the world to storm in upon my awakening he glanced over at Ron and Harry and somehow managed to only grab Harry's attention. In a slow motion crossover Harry seemed to furrow his eyebrows slightly. Cedric flashed that infamous smile and as my heart almost gave out he winked and Harry's lips twisted into an awkward smile followed by a nod as he filed out the door behind Ron and Hermione.

My draw dropped open as Cedric sat down at my bedside. He smiled whilst looking slightly worried at the same time. Reaching up he shut my mouth and laughed a little. "You know you have got to stop these things or you'll drool all over your unparalleled wardrobe." Flattery was sweet but somehow it didn't strike me the same as before. That last instant set my thoughts off balance, but it didn't matter at all to me. He was there by my side, at last. He scanned the surroundings checking for any persons who might like to sit in on our meeting. When not a flicker of shadow was left to be seen he seized my hand and rubbed it against his neck, softly enough to demonstrate his affections with the smallest of gestures. "Are you alright?" he asked looking me dead in the eyes.

"Of course darling," I lied. "Just a little case of first day jitters . . . I hate for you to see me like this." I tried to hide my face by burying my chin into my shoulder but he would not allow it. He took his hand and caressed my cheek, gently tickling the back my ear with the warmth of his fingertips.

"I'd be devastated enough if I could not see you at all, let alone how dark the day would be if there wasn't the glow of your smile to brighten up my life."

_Wow . . . _I thought. _Did he write that? How extremely poetic, I mean . . . wow! Seriously any guy who's an artist in any way shape or form holds the key to my heart. But this one, this one is something special. Screw the cards, they're never right anyway. _And with that thought in mind we sat there just talking about our lives for what seemed like hours when we broke off into a long pause as the sun began to set on the distant horizon of the black lake. The tainted clouds shielded the glare of the majestic ornament as it sank deep into the depths of what would soon become the engulfing twilight when Cedric jumped up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me once again. I nodded and reassured his light interrogations but then he looked at me with a look that just screamed; "don't lie" as my stomach roared. I laughed and held in my chest, "Nothing a butterbeer won't cure." He smiled at me, winked and took off for the door. In a little shock I shook my head and called after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!" he called as he took off down the hall. I laughed and slumped back into my bed. Playing with my bangs as I waited I sat their reminiscing upon our little time spent together and already so much had happened. I sighed and looked out at the falling moonshine when I heard a clatter of bedpans in the corner of the room by the door. I leaned forward hoping to find Cedric but saw an unexpected character instead. Harry stood in the doorway sending me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen. Soon after he deserted my line of vision, Cedric stepped into the frame. He carried two bottles of butterbeer in one hand and carried a plate piled with food in the other.

"Hungry?"

That night after the strange happening of Mr. Potter's eagerness to eavesdrop really got my thoughts ticking. Why was he so interested in us? Not many people in the school cared for him anyway, who would believe him if he told people Cedric was gay? Still not much mattered to me in this point in time, I had not a care in the world, I was in love with Cedric Diggory. Anyways, I was forced by Madam Pomfrey to remain in the hospital overnight for no apparent reason. I was fine, although still troubled by the card reading. But I suppose a goodnight's rest did me some good. The next morning I was raring and ready for classes.

To my surprise I was accompanied by Hermione in Herbology that afternoon, I had no idea she was that advanced for a fourth year. So we got to talking and we were really starting to hit it off. I was only glad to make some friends since I practically had none anyways. When we had finished our assignment she showed me some handy tricks to use for everyday life, none that I would ever dream of before I had met her. It's good to have friends of practical magic, trust me it pays off _in the end._

When evening time had rolled around and I had straightened up from my laughing fits with Hermione, I dragged myself back to Hufflepuff common room and threw myself into my dormitory. I stumbled into the room and nearly collapsed onto the bed. Tossing my book bag onto the desk I noticed something quite peculiar, there was no trace of Cedric in the room. I thought maybe he had gone down to dinner but it was already eight o' clock they would have finished by then. I took a seat in front of the fire and started in on my potions essay when a voice called out from the darkness.

"Harvey . . ." I whirled around in fright to see who it could be.

"Hello?" but all the reception I received in return was the darkness around me and the flicker of flames on the walls. I shrugged it off returned to my writings when it called again. The misty tone reverberated through my ears and sent a warm sensation swimming down my spine. The familiarity in the tone of voice set me in my comfort zone and I rose to find the one who desired my warmth alongside his.

Removing my shoes and socks and taking off my shirt I soon discovered that the voice was coming from inside the Prefects bathroom. I pushed through the wall and found myself in a thick haze of aromas that cast an eerily calm atmosphere when it passed through the reflections of the stained glass windows. The bath in the center was still filling itself with hot water as I went further, the bubbles flowed over the edge and caressed the cold tiles under my feet. The man in the bath sighed as he rested his arms on the side as he sunk further into the sea of leisure.

I approached him without words, removing my pants and joining him in the bath. The radiant smile that shone through the mist guided me towards him as I lost myself in those grey eyes. As I took hold of my savior, I rested my head on his stone-like chest and tried to forget the signs of the cards and the knife in the dark but somehow I could shake the visions from my mind. I brought myself closer to him and came out with it.

"Cedric…"

"Yah?" he responded groggily.

"Did you by chance happen to see Potter on your way back from the Great Hall last night?" I questioned mildly as I sat up.

He kind of furrowed his eyebrows as if to concentrate on the situation and then after several minutes he shook his head and tried to flash a nervous grin. "No, why do you ask love?"

A light flashed in the back of my mind and his actions had me worried but I tried to ignore it. "No reason, I just saw him look into the hospital wing right after you left. Do you know him well?"

"Eh, sorta. Listen love, let's not dwindle on such things there's more fun we could be having." he smiled pulling me closer.

"Oh yah? Pray tell what might that be?"

"THIS!" he grunted whilst splashing bubbles at me. And for a while our battle waged on until we eventually tired ourselves out and let the warmth enrapture our senses. We kissed until the water ran dry.


	5. CHAPTER five Pride

**INVOLUNTARY** mortal ecstasy 

This is a true fanfiction to its fullest folks! This story contains an original character of my own creation (although if you read carefully enough he sounds like a spitting image of myself) and **CONTAINS MASSIVELY EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF SLASH!** If you don't like it, don't read it. And although I do highly appreciate constructive criticism please _please_ no reviews that say such things as; "OMFG! Your writings are a travesty and a mockery of this brillant piece of literature, you should go to hell! BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I beg you, none of those. So please read, enjoy and do review . . . nicely! **DISCLAIMER;** Although Cedric (Robert Pattinson) equals sex I do not own him, nor Harry, nor anything JK Rowling related.

**CHAPTER five; **Pride

I awoke the next morning feeling revitalized and quite relaxed. I've never had the need to set an alarm I always manage to find my way down to breakfast before all the bacon was gone anyway so in knowing that I could spare a few more moments of sleep I decided to roll over and just continue to lie there in my half-woken state. Cedric, on the other hand, slept until I decided to wake him up. And as I rolled over to wrap my arms around in torso to pull him in closer to utilize his warmth, I found nothing but the sheets thrown open and the remnants of his scent on the pillow. This took me by surprise so much that I rose to see if he might still be dressing but there was no sign of him in the room. I tried not to think too much of it and in doing so I began to hum Ayumi Hamasaki's "Pride" as I showered and dressed.

"_The freedom you hold is quite astounding." _I thought to myself as I shook my head at the thought of his lenience. _"Even if I still cannot find the meaning of my own existence…"_

Even down in the Great Hall I still had not managed to locate Cedric, maybe it was the flock of owls delivering the mail or just the huddles of juvenile conspiracies covering every inch of the table. I took my seat smack dab in the center, alone, and began to poor myself a cup of life-bearing coffee when a little brown bush plopped down in front of me.

"Good morning, Harvey!" it spoke, tapping the back of my Prophet. With beady red eyes I nearly spit the coffee out of my mouth when I saw Hermione sitting in front of me once I let down the pages of a very intriguing article about how a bunch of muggles managed to cause quite a scene at the Black Cauldron by walking in and running out screaming within a matter of seconds. I was just about to find out how a witch managed to cast a spell of invisibility on the patrons and then uncloak themselves to scare the wanderers when I found Hermione beaming at me.

"Oh good morning, Hermione, did you sleep well last night?" I casually asked her as I continued skimming the page and biting into a piece of toast.

"Yes very well, thank you. I just came over here just to apologize, sincerely, for the boys' behavior the other night in the hospital wing." I waved my hand at her as if to say "no worries" when she grabbed my hand and began to gently stroke it with her thumb. I had been trying to avoid a conversation because I don't usually take kindly to strangers and just as I was about to take another gulp of my coffee this spontaneous advent occurred.

"It's just that," she continued as I stared down at out hands wide-eyed. "They get jealous when I make new friends. They never allow me any freedom and yet they think they can just flaunt themselves around the school like nobody's business when I am the sensible and self-controlled of the lot… Sorry, I'm rambling."

A little taken aback by the fourth years' confession I merely shook my head, sipped my coffee and merely stated; "It's alright, I don't mind."

She smiled at this and released my hand as she fumbled through her robes for a small scrap of paper that she unfolded before me. "What classes have you got lined up for today?" I rolled my eyes and shuddered even at the sheer mention of classes. I pulled out my schedule and found that I had Potions with Ravenclaw up first and then Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. Hermione could not have squealed any louder when we discovered that we had the same afternoon class, either my eardrum burst or a dog died somewhere in the castle. But just the thought of potions made my stomach churn; I wasn't a chef and nowhere near an apothecary so Potions really wasn't my strong suit.

Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table I saw him. Cedric Diggory sitting across from an oriental girl who I had recognized from some of the past Quidditch matches. I couldn't match a name to the face but nor did I care to, I was too busy watching Cedric lean in closer and whisper to her and then throw himself backward in order to let out a hysterical laugh. After a long while I still could not grab his attention, was he avoiding my gaze? What on earth could he be talking to her about? Eventually Hermione was able to snap me out of this trance and we continued to hold a conversation about batty old Trelawney until it was time for morning classes to begin.

I made my way slowly out of the Great Hall, still eyeing Cedric and the girl as they parted ways. I knew Cedric had other classes to attend to so I followed the girl down into the dungeons and left my confrontation with him for later. Her long black hair swayed slightly and bounced off her back as she walked. She managed to gather several other fifth year girls from her house around her as she walked and chattered among them. And at this I began to wonder, why am I the one always stuck with the underclassmen?

Down in the dungeons, Snape's classroom held the same familiar nauseating odor. I took my usual seat towards the front of the class where no one sat and set up my vials and took out some parchment for notes. As much as I loathed Potions and could fall asleep at the very instant Snape began sneering at the students, I had learned some very useful recipes such as a black and bitter elixir I like to call 'coffee' that is not only enjoyable to drink but revitalizes the consumer to his or her full potential until the caffeine wears off.

As I sorted through my things in my own little OCD way, Snape began his lecture about something or other and all I caught was 'brew' and 'partners' and that was just enough to tear me away from whatever I might have been doing at the time. I bolted upright and gazed at him taken aback by such foul language. He just glared at me and stated that he would be assigning the partners and I felt my face flush of all color. He went down the list, matching people to their most miserable of pairings, he was starting to finish up when I heard "Cho and Harvey" and a loud heartbroken sigh sounded from the back of the classroom. As I slowly turned my head to look I saw Cedric's little chatting buddy skulking towards me with her head buried in her book bag that she had cradled in her arms.

I stretched out my hand to introduce myself as she strolled by but she just hid her face in her bag and slumped down into the chair next to me. I turned to face her but all I heard from her was nervous panting and a sigh of defeat. I began to set up the materials and light the cauldron, all while reading the directions on the chalk board and trying to make small talk and hopefully coax her into doing some work. When I had completed the set up (for her), I made a sigh of my own and caught her looking longingly back at her friend who had been paired up with an oversized ogre of a boy. I coughed and luckily scared her into paying me some attention and indicated the board to her with my eyes. She set down her bag and took out her things and wiped the sweat from her palms on the front of her robes. When she took the initiative of starting the first step in the brewing process I took the initiative to start up some conversation. I can only sit so long in complete silence before I start singing, and not very well I might add.

"So uh," I began, kicking back in my chair as she began stirring in ingredients. "Cho, is it?" She nodded slightly and kept working. I gave a nervous laugh. "I see. I'm Harvey by the way."

"It's a pleasure." she stated blankly without taking her eyes from the cauldron. I wracked my brain as to how I could get her to open up more. She seemed like such a violent child during Quidditch but I suppose her actions are best left on the field rather than the classroom. As I threw out option after option none of them seemed best so I just went with what I wanted to know.

"So how do you know Cedric?" I asked slowly spitting out the words one by one and in an instant she snapped up and dropped her wand that she had been using to stir the concoction with.

"He's just a friend!" she blurted clasping her hands over her mouth and turning away from me. And just as Snape started swooping in to take points from us I summoned her wand back onto the table and continued on with the next step in the assignment.

"Okay," I muttered under my breath so as not to draw back Snape's attention. "That's not quite what I had in mind when I threw out the question, but okay, I'll take it."

_That's all I wanted to know anyway. _I thought to myself.

"Sorry," she began as she turned to face me. "He said you might get upset if you knew he came to see me instead of sitting with you at breakfast this morning." She looked gloomy and then I started to feel like the bad person. I shook my head a little and thought that they might just be friends after all.

"So uh…" I wracked my mind once more. "What did you guys talk about at breakfast, just out of curiosity?"

"He was asking me whether or not he should enter the tournament." she began, actually smiling and giving a little laugh. "He kept debating with me about the consequences and the benefits but then he even brought up the topic of whether or not he would even make it INTO the tournament. We laughed for a while and then continued to bring your concern to the conversation. Sorry I don't know you very well so I just kind of shrugged it off and left the decision-making up to him. You should talk to him about it, he seemed really concerned for you. I'm guessing, you're a good friend of his?" I laughed a little at that and thought of the train-ride. I simply nodded and said. "Yah, I guess you could say that." And the conversation dwindled on successfully for the rest of the class time until we had successfully brewed a house-point-earning potion and strut out the classroom arm-in-arm laughing hysterically. We parted ways and I began to search for Cedric in the halls on my way off to the dorms.

Care of Magical Creatures was as lethargic as ever, except for the fact that Hermione could not have blown out my thought process anymore. She never shuts up! And plus she never talks about anything interesting. No music, no literature, no fashion, no entertainment whatsoever. Always anything and everything about school or magic gag me with a spoon. Add that to the cold looks from Ron and Harry every thirty seconds and the ungodly overcast and you've got yourself a recipe for a migraine.

Just as class ended and I had managed to break free from Hermione's conversation, I wandered over to my belongings and began packing up. I looked back at the castle and released a tiny sigh of both built and disappointment. I never meant to bother Ced with so many questions, I hope this had not driven him away from me. But I was also slightly disappointed as to why he never took the time to confront me first. And after scowering the campus for him and when we finally meet he completely avoids my gaze, it's heartbreaking really.

"Harvey!" I rolled my eyes thinking that it might be Hermione _again _trying to get my opinion on the life of an employed house elf when the distance of the voice made me think twice. I turned and saw Cedric standing just outside of the bridge leading out onto the campus, calling me towards him, waving his arms around with a smile on my face. I didn't notice my face go red or the heat from my blush for just as I noticed him a raindrop struck me on the cheek, like a soft peck from a loved one. Smiling myself, I gazed into the heavens as the downpour commenced and I danced in its glory all the way up the hill towards Cedric, who continued to stand soaking himself, with those piercing grey eyes that only drew me in nearer.

We waited there gazing into each others eyes as we let the rest of the students race across the bridge and up to the castle. And just as we thought we were completely alone Hermione comes over to walk with me but without a glance back I waved my hand and softly said; "I'll catch up with you later."

The rain slowly beat down on our heads and slid into our clothing, cleansing us mind, body and soul. It enraptured our senses and drew our hands together, embracing one another until nature could stand it no longer. In all its fury we took in each others emotions, sharing one passionate kiss under the shelter of the bridge. We forgot our belongings, our thoughts, our being, it was only us there in that moment without the weight of the world on our shoulders.

Wiping the rain from our eyes and picking up our things, we slowly strolled down the bridge and into the courtyard in silence. The tension in the air had weakened and all defenses had been abolished in our last embrace, all that was left to do was…

"Harvey," Cedric began, stopping in his tracks. "I really want to tell you something… but I just can't bring myself to do it. These arguments that have no meaning, please…" his eyes held back the tears and the emotional strain in his voice guided me into his arms.

"It's alright." I said softly, stroking the back of his head. "I should apologize as well. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have pestered you like that, I'm sorry."

He simply nodded and slouched into one of the frames carved out of the stone in the courtyard halls. He kicked at the ground and I stood there motionless taking in his words as I reflected back on the day. After a long moment of silence he opened his mouth to speak which immediately caught my attention but he just sat back and continued to stare out across the grounds. I simply took the chance to continue the conversation we had started.

"What was it you needed to tell me?" I asked, leaning up against the wall across from him.

"Oh yes," he stammered, getting to his feet. "I went and had a little chat with an old friend of mine today."

"Cho?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

"How did you-?" he began but I cut him off. "I had her in my morning potions class, she explained everything to me after I loosened her up a little."

He looked startled. "Everything?" he gulped.

"Well, not necessarily everything. She only said that you thought I would be upset that you went to see her at breakfast instead of letting me know first but I am only if you can explain to me what the two of you talked about." I had been pacing in front of him as I spoke and had just stolen his seat as I finished. He stepped in front of me and he go to his knees and placed his hands in mine.

"I went to her," he began, taking in a deep breath. "With an inquiry as to whether or not I should enter the tournament." I nodded and waited for him to continue but after a long while he had only stared at _me _expectantly.

"Well?" I motioned with my hand to continue."

"Well I think I'm-." his words were drowned out by the mad rush of footsteps galloping through the halls. We turned to look and I gasped in horror as his groupies and jerks bum rushed him. Before I could stand and dive out of the way they had scooped him up and began racing him towards the Great Hall throwing me to the ground and scattering my belongings across the floor of the hall. I didn't bother to check if he had called out for me or even so much as glance back, I gathered up my torn and tattered belongings and scuffed off towards the Great Hall myself, trailing behind them at a snail's pace.

_Supposing man is a creature, _I thought to myself, shaking my head at the sight of my soggy book bag being dragged along the stone floor behind me. _Who always longs for the things he wants, what is it that we truly want? And then, the boy just struggles and struggles and when he finally notices he's just filled with emptiness… he achieves a new understanding._

I straggled into the empty entry hall to only to hear the echo of the roars and laughs, cheers and sighs from the Great Hall where the Goblet of Fire was being held for all who wished to enter the tournament to place there names. Unfortunately, it was just my luck to push open to the great doors to witness Cedric stepping up to the Goblet, surrounded by his adoring fans, and placing his slip of paper with the flawless signature into the swirling blue flames.

My heart sunk into a very dark place in that moment and just as I felt my eyes begin to glaze over and the darkness embracing my clouded visions I spotted Hermione sitting very poised with a book, alone in the far corner of the room. I shook my head and turned my gaze away from Cedric's longing eyes. I didn't see him replace his harlequin façade but he certainly managed to return to his public without a second thought.

I slouched down next to Hermione and felt a puddle form underneath me where my clothes had been soaked by the rain. I leaned back against the wall and managed a 'Hey' to her as she responded without taking her eyes away from her manuscript. She concluded her paragraph or whatever and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"It's nothing." I said leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees in order to prop my head up. "How are you?"

"I'm okay…" she scanned the floor and then noticed Cedric's little victory party migrate over to the opposite corner of the room. She smirked a little, nodded and turned back to me. "Cedric's a good friend of yours isn't he?"

"You could say that."

"I take it his _posse _doesn't particularly take interest in you?" she asked leaning closer to me and raising her eyebrows. I took one hand and pointed at her like a gun, fired and said; "You got it dude." with little or no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she began crossing her ankles and releasing a sigh. "But not as sorry as I'm going to be when Harry finds out Cedric's entered the tournament."

This just so happened to grab my attention. I sat up and scooted closer to her. At first I began fumbling around for my wand but I couldn't have come close to finding it within my sodden clothes. Recognizing my intentions, Hermione graciously waved her wand and cast a spell that warmed my clammy skin and dried my clothing. "Thanks very much for that," began straightening up and finally finding my own wand. "Now, what were you saying?" I asked her as I cast the same spell on my belongings.

"Oh nothing." she said replacing her wand. "It's just that when Harry finds out, he will be even more enthralled to take him out."

"Take him out?"

"Oh. Oh no no no, not like that." she motioned shaking her head and laughing a little. "No no, it's just that last year when Harry was attacked by the Dementors during the Quidditch match and Cedric won the game… he's just been trying to find a way to get him back. They seem like friends but do not be deceived, Harry considers Cedric just another one of his rivals." This didn't take me by surprise, I saw it coming really. But just as her words dwindled to a close the doors to the hall were thrown open as the students from Durmstrang stormed into the room.

Although most of them went straight for the Goblet to drop in their names and stand like marble statues along the walls, one in particular stood out among the rest. He stood back with their headmaster, Karkaroff, and slowly walked up to the flaming chalice. Placing his strip of paper in, the flame roared and caused him to turn away, locking eyes with Hermione. They sat there in a trance for a little while and when she realized this spell having been cast over her she began to blush and shook her head turned back to me.

"Erm," she began by clearing her throat. "What wer-what were we talking about?" I was still entranced by her words. Harry was out to seek his revenge upon Cedric? That was a strange thought but then I just figured he had all this welled up emotion he's turning into rage to seek out against all who've doubted him in the past. I shook my head and turned away from her. The conversation died and we turned to silence, gazing across the room at those we lust for.

I managed to steal a few guilt-ridden glances from Cedric as he mingled amongst his spectators and adoring fans. I would have gone over there to join them but I knew more than most that I was not welcome around them. I just had to think of a way…

Soon the hall began to fill with most of the student body and many of the teachers. All the representatives from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were present as Dumbledore strolled into the room. Harry and Ron managed to take their seats on either side of Hermione only after Ron awkwardly wedged between the two of us. I had no desire to sit amid them so as I looked longingly back at Cedric he only shrugged his shoulders as if he had not a clue as to what I should do. In time I found a spot on the wall directly behind the swarm of people, devouring Cedric with their words.

The room fell silent as Dumbledore raised his arms to cast stillness over the crowd, and so the ceremony commenced. Dumbledore dwindled on in the back of my mind with his words, all I could focus on was the back of Cedric's hair which had been matted from the rain and tangled with my embrace. I folded my arms and tried to pay attention. The dull glow of the brimming flame had cast a slight blue tinge around the room but now the flame had retaliated and the conflagration began thrashing about turning a blazing crimson. The tension in the air stood tight as the first scrap of paper was hurdled into the air. Dumbledore lurched out his slender fingers to snatch up the name and as he unfolded it to read the letters on the scarlet paper he gazed out into the faces of the spectators.

"The Durmstrang Champion is," he hesitated. "Victor Krum!" Roars of applause and a series of grunts sounded from the Durmstrang students as Victor stood and took a few victory bows before managing his way over to Dumbledore to shake hands and be led into the trophy room. I gave my appreciative golfer's clap and returned to my resting point as the goblet began to glow once more. This time it shot out a frilly blue-colored paper with gilded ribbons. Dumbledore pinched it between two fingers and read aloud the calligraphic name.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons will be," he smiled as he turned to face the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons. "Fleur Delacour!" She stood looking bewildered acting as if she didn't know she'd get in gave a courtesy curtsey and in turn shook Dumbledore's hand and walked into the trophy room. That was now two champions down and one to go, our faithful Hogwarts representative. My heart began to race and I could feel my palms sweating, something in the back of my mind sent foreboding signals my way. The goblet flared up once more and shot out a scrap of plain parchment high into the charmed night sky above us. It floated gracefully into Dumbledore's grasp and he unfolded it with a wide grin like a Cheshire cat.

"And finally our Hogwarts Champion…" he took a dramatic pause as I inhaled sharply. "Cedric Diggory!" he rang throwing his arms out. My heart sank as I saw him rise with a plastered grin, shaking hands with his friends and sliding the screaming girls off his shoulder. He looked over at me and simply winked and proceeded to hug Dumbledore who patted his back and sent him into the trophy room. I would have left right then and there if my feet had allowed me but my legs locked up at the sight of Cho's horror stricken façade. We exchanged glances of false hope and eventually lost all regard and just stayed to listen to Dumbledore's final words.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions." Dumbledore began as several more students erupted in applause and whistles. I scanned the room for a familiar face and only caught sight of Harry grinning wide-eyed at Cedric leaving the hall and once he managed to fall into my gaze he dropped his smile and turned back to Ron who was preventing Hermione to even look at me.

"But in the end," he continued. "Only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions… this vessel of victory… the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore whirled around and pointed a finger at the head table where the shimmering trophy appeared in a flash and the student body released another wave of applause.

_We always open the window to tomorrow by dreaming, _I begin to think deep within my sorrow, hoping to find that light to lead me out of this torment. _Though we know nothing is certain in this world._

And with that something just so happened to catch my eye. I turned my head to find the goblet starting to glow red once more. The flames thrashed within the brimming chalice as weary Dumbledore approached it with caution. This time it spewed out a scrap of paper directly at him. He caught it with no hesitation and studied to scorned bit of binder paper. Unfolding the slip he found a simple name scrawled upon it quite sloppily. At first he muttered the name under his breath, then slightly louder but still quite mumbled and then;

"HARRY POTTER!" he roared and all eyes turned to fall upon the shinning beacon of our school, our pride and glory, our poster boy. Jaws dropped and whispers swiftly swarmed the room as Hermione was so taken aback, in a panic, she threw him from the bench towards Dumbledore. He simply stumbled wide-eyed past him and into the trophy room.

Time seemed to pass by as slowly as the seasons change. It didn't take long for the hall to empty out but only Hermione, Ron and myself remained. Dumbledore had summoned the teachers and judges into the trophy room and slammed the door behind them as the three of us sat there in silence waiting for our loved ones to return. As students left, I was able to find myself a seat and Hermione returned to her book. Ron entertained himself by practicing a series of sighs, yawns, and coughs repeatedly until he was so satisfied enough by one that he would finally move onto the next. It only took Hermione a short time to whack him in the nose with her book to get him to stop. He settled and I began to drift away, aboard my thoughts.

Sometime later I felt a gentle tap on my nose, almost like some one had been stroking a flower's petal across my face. I wiggled my nose and shook my self awake. Sitting up I found that I had fallen asleep, sprawled across a bench in the Great Hall. Cedric was sitting across from me twirling a white amaryllis in his gentle fingers grasp. Through my blurry eyes I saw him trying to smirk at me.

"Hey there." he pet my cheek with a kind stroke of his tender thumb. I turned my head in the other direction and just so happened to see Hermione stroll out of the hall with Ron not far behind. Apparently so much time had passed that they thought it a worthless effort to continue to sit there in boredom and wait for their beloved friend plus Hermione had finished her book. Thusly Cedric either felt threatened or bewildered by my reaction since I still wore a scowl across my face. Eventually I gave in and gazed deeply into those heavy grey eyes as he preceded the attempt to converse.

"So uh," he began standing and pacing in front of me, still twisting the flower. "I'm the, or as it were, one of the Hogwarts champions."

"Congratulations." I blankly uttered, crossing my legs as I began focusing up on the swirling night sky. Cedric stopped and sniffed the flower and then dropped his hand down to his side and stuffed the other in his pocket. Crouching down in front of me he held up the flower as I wearily took it from him.

"Flowers are surely waiting for us in a place we have yet to see." he whispered to me, taking my hand and rubbing it against his cheek. I tore my hand away and stood up, towering over him in anger.

"Only before we are used to being _bored _and our time passes quickly." I spoke through gritted teeth and in doing so threw the flower down so that as it struck the stone floor the petals gave way and fluttered into the air. I began to storm out when he ran up and grabbed my arm after I had swung my bag over one shoulder. I jerked so that he'd release me and I trailed out into the courtyard as quickly as possible. I managed to hide behind the fountain and plop my bag down as I threw myself to the ground in a flustered heap. Rummaging through my belongings there was no hope in finding it so I just pulled out my wand and summoned a cigarette. Sticking it into my mouth I produced a flame from the tip of my wand. Breathing in the sweet intoxication I heard panting and footsteps in the distance of the halls. And just as I released a single breath of smoke into the air;

"There you are." Cedric panted leaning over me. "What is the deal with you?"

"What is the deal with me?" I asked wide-eyed, flicking my cigarette off to one side. "Are you seriously asking me that right now? I think the question should be, what's the deal with you entering that tournament?"

"I'm sorry Harvey," Cedric kicked at the tiles and rubbed the back of his neck. "I had no idea you didn't want me to. It's just my friends… they all wanted me to."

"And if all of your friends threw themselves in front of a dragon… would you do the same?" I screamed turning my back on him. He kicked the edge of the fountain in anger, grunting in the process.

"You sound like my mother." he spoke under his breath. The cigarette fell from my mouth and the embers scattered across the ground before me. My breath fell short and my knees buckled in. I began to collapse into the oblivion before me when Cedric dove into my path catching me in his arms.

"People die in this tournament." I began as a tear began to well up in my eye. "All this is about is your pride… your _foolish pride! _People die… and once you're in… there's no turning back."

"Harvey," he began, cradling me in his arms. "Please forgive me…" My emotions were giving in and I was about to lose myself once more in his eyes. I managed to sit up and I began stroking the underside of his chin with my forefinger, leaning into him.

"Even if it's the end of the world," I whispered into his ear, wrapping myself around him. "Even if people say with laughter that we're trying in vain… Let's go together, because nothing is so fearful as giving up." I kissed him for the first time submitting into this involuntary mortal ecstasy and all he could do was stand and walk away from me.

In the dorm, I climbed into bed alone and drifted off to sleep with a troubled mind and did not stay conscious long enough to see Cedric slip in and fall asleep in front of the fire with only his thoughts, the remnants of our last kiss still damp upon his lips and a pure white amaryllis in his palm.


End file.
